


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (14/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [25]
Category: Paranormalcy Series - Kiersten White
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Animal Transformation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Evie Green/Lend Pirello, safari AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (14/52)

Evie pressed her hand to the glass, not looking at Lend as she asked, thoughtfully, “Can you change into animals?”

“No,” Lend laughed, “there are too many legs… why, do you want a werewolf boyfriend all of a sudden?”

“No,” Evie said, shrugging, “but it would be fun to play with a penguin sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
